The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy
by Shinigami5910
Summary: Arisa Somariki, the 'Big Sister' Hostess of the Host Club, is the Spider Lilly of Ouran Academy. Childhood friend of Mori, Hunny and Kasanoda her family is the Host Club, and when she falls, they're there to catch her.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Ouran High School Host Club franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh god. After yet another avalanche of girlish screaming from Tamaki's corner of the room, Arisa Somariki couldn't help the small grimace that slid onto her face. 'There Tamaki goes again', she thought shaking her head, smiling at the concerned faces of some of her regular female clientele. "Are you alright Somariki-Sempi?" asked Yumiko, a first year student at the prestigious Ouran Academy. Arisa let a genuine smile grace her features, she rose from balancing gracefully on her knees to her feet, her waist length braid of her natural blonde hair slipping over her shoulder as she bowed respectfully to her clients "I'm so sorry for making such a beautiful women like yourself worry about my health. I am just disappointed I couldn't speed as much time with you today as I would normally, but I have been asked by Kyoya-Sempi to help out. Would you please forgive me?". The three girls sitting in front of the second year nodded their heads earnestly. Arisa bowed once again "and please, could you call me Arisa? I see you so often; and I do enjoy much of the time we spend together, calling me Somariki-Sempi is just a little to formal a...relationship for us, Yumiko dear". Arisa was almost defended by the on slaughter of screams from the girls watching on.<p>

"Yeah, Yumiko" Arisa turned and watched on as the Hitachiin twins swooped in on both sides of Yumiko. "All the clients either call Arisa by her first name, or Onee-Chan, since that is her 'type'. I'm sure it makes her very sad that such a valued girl like yourself isn't acknowledging her friendship, right Kaoru? ". Yumiko, a normally shy girl, was embarrassed by the attention of the handsome twins dressed at Shinsengumi samurai as she blushed prettily "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Onee-Sama". A wave of cheers rose from the girls while the twins shrugged to each other. Arisa raised her green eyes surrounded by Kohl, a soft, peaceful smile gracing her full lips as she handed Yumiko a white rose "always a pleasure, Yumiko-Hime".

"Takashi? Your tea" Arisa knelt by her senior's sandaled feet, ignoring the sudden flare in whispered conversation as he 'sorta' smiled at her before taking the offered cup in both hands, his rough skin grazing over her own. She knew her customers, the female ones anyway, often liked to pair her with Takashi, and even some of the other Hosts sometimes. Sometimes it seemed even the smallest of interaction between the female Host and one of the other 'male' Hosts could start all sorts of speculation. It didn't help that Hunny and Arisa looked extraordinarily alike, and she had been told that some fantasise that Takashi, herself and Hunny are a family. Kyoya, ever the rising star of the Ootori family, plays on this by having her pair up with Takashi and Hunny some days to take on clients. Kyoya is very adamant sale percentage would go through the roof if the three were a trio more regularly, but Arisa always argued that her male customers would feel uneasy with Takashi and Hunny always with her. A contributing factor to the rumours is also the three travel to and from school together since they all live next door to each other.

Arisa tensed when Takashi did, watching dazed along with the others as he rose and took his weapon, suddenly striking out at a closed door. The club erupted into yells of questions and confusion, Arisa rising and standing besides Takashi's elbow so she could hear him over the noise. As the King mumbled apologies, Takashi stoically declined and responded "No. We have a trespasser". As the red haired 'trespasser' suddenly lunged at Takashi, Arisa couldn't help but be amused as he suddenly bowed to Takashi on his knee's while yelling "Sempi! Please! Take me on as your apprentice!".

* * *

><p>Arisa sat besides Kasanoda once everyone changed out of their late Edo Period cosplay. She was just handing him his tea when Kyoya finished ticking off everything he knows about the menacing first year "..he's is so feared by his classmates they call him the Walking Blizzard. He is a childhood friend of Kazuya Somariki, Arisa-San's older brother, heir to the Somariki family, and they used to train at the same Dojo". Hunny excitedly jumped up and down "really? Really? You used to train with Ari-chans older brother as well?". Arisa nodded, smiling friendlily as Kasanoda's eyes flickered to Arisa "oh I remember you. You used to follow Kazuya-Sempi around all the time. Like a baby-chick, you were always holding onto his shirt when you'd walk. I can't believe we actually go to the same school". The twins got evil looks on their faces "a baby-chick ha Arisa-chan?". Arisa blushed slightly, turning to Kasanoda and bowing where she sat "it's good to see you again". Kasanoda blinked wide eyes at her before Tamaki interrupted "But seriously? Why would a human weapon like yourself want to be Mori-Sempi's apprentice?". Arisa was personally offended by Tamaki's, as always, thoughtless remark. "Look I may be tough but I'm not a human weapon" he shot Arisa a grateful look "I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time". Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads in again perfect sequence "well at least your aware of it Casanova". Arisa sat back with a sigh as she felt the male besides her tense "Its Kasanoda". The twins looked on blankly "Bosanoda?". The tense boy suddenly lunged so he was intimidatingly close to the other couch "Its Kasanoda, do you want to die?!".<p>

The twins, plus Tamaki of course, fled to hide behind the couch as Haruhi and Kyoya sat still like nothing fazed them. "He really is mean looking" the idiot trio said together. Arisa could have face palmed. She placed a hand on Kasanoda's back as he sighed regretfully "I'm sorry about that. This always happens because of the way I look, I've always had this mean look. Even when I was a tyke". Arisa gently touched the back of his red hair "it's not your fault. Besides, when I was visiting with Onii-Sama, you were always very nice to me". Kasanoda looked up surprised, his own green eyes pouring into hers.

Crash. "Oh no Takashi, you dropped your cup! Are you alright? Are you hurt?!" Hunny exclaimed. Arisa stood up, gesturing to Haru as they both went to clean up the spill. When they came back with stuff from the back rooms to clean up, Takashi was pale as a ghost. She touched his shoulder worriedly before crouching before the mess. "Please teach me your secrets, I beg of you!" Kasanoda yelled, bowing on his knees once again. Arisa touch his knee in concern when he didn't reply "hey Takashi, are you okay?". Takashi shook himself "I'm just a little light headed". Arisa stood and exchanged looks with Haru "I'll be right back and I'll bring some more tea. Maybe a little bit of sugar will make you feel better".

On her way back into the main room with a tray of tea for everyone, everyone was staring at her. Used to attention, but slightly uncomfortable with the Hosts intense gaze, she stood besides Takashi's shoulder gently placing the tea tray on the table "what is it?". All gazes turned away from her "well Arisa-Chan and Hunny-Sempi are both on long-term lease to Mori-Sempi right now, so I can't let you borrow them". Arisa sweat dropped while Kyoya cleared his throat "well since Arisa-san doesn't necessarily work with Mori or Hunny-Sempi while here at the club, why doesn't Arisa-san be Kasanoda's lovely-item while here at the club? I'm sure Takashi doesn't mind loaning out Arisa-san, since these two are childhood friends". Arisa turned wide-eyed to the club. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Big brother Mori-Sempi, Arisa-San, I just wanted to say good morning" Arisa sighed as Kasanoda bowed lowly, smoothing down her white and black plaid skirt that came to mid thigh, the modified version of the male Ouran Academy uniforms that the Hitachiin twins mother created. It accompanied black sheer stockings, a white blouse button up shirt, a black tie with silver stripes criss-crossed and a black blazer on top of everything. Most of Arisa's regular female clientele wear the same as her, and she's even thinking of starting a campaign to change the female uniform to her own modified version instead of the default yellow mushroom cloud Tamaki's father favours. She walked across to Kasanoda, standing pleasantly by his side "good morning to you too". Hunny jumped down from Moris shoulders, waving "good morning Bosanoda!". Kasanoda looked up intently, yelling "right back at you Hunny-Sempi". Arisa felt a chill in the air as everyone watching them seemed to freeze, Hunny burying himself into Arisa's side "right back at you" he mumbled. After an awkward silence Kasanoda lifted his hands "want me to carry your bag to your class room? Sempi?" he said looking from in-between Arisa and Mori as Hunny moved from Arisa's side to besides his cousin. "No thanks, I can manage" Mori replied blandly. Sweat dropping Arisa looked at Kasanoda smiling gently "I would be very grateful if you could carry mine?".

Mori's eyes suddenly widened, and moving fast he pushed Kasanoda in the forehead roughly away from Arisa. "What the hell are you...?" Kasanoda shouted, just as a heavy flower pot came falling down exactly where he once stood. Another started falling immediately, and acting quickly again Mori pulled Arisa to his side before hitting the pot and destroying it before it could land on them. Onlookers whispered loudly as Mori glanced at Hunny before leaning over slightly, so he was closer to Arisa's face as he still held an arm around her waist "I'm fine Takashi" she said gratefully.

Arisa flicked wide green eyes to Kasanoda as Mori was surrounded by worried students, and bypassing the ones coming towards her she rushed to the red heads side. "Kassie, you okay?" the onlookers paled and watched as Arisa helped the red head stand. "Kassie? You haven't called me that in twelve years" Kasanoda mumbled, looking sullen. Whispers started as Arisa threaded her arm through his "Takashi? Hunny? Are you guys okay?" after conformation Arisa ignored the stares, smiling up at the Junior "well? Are you still going to walk me to class?". Kasanoda dazedly nodded and she smiled to show the onlookers all was well before gently leading the shaken boy away, all the while feeling the intense gaze of a familiar nature from a very silent, and very tall upper classman.

After being walked to homeroom Arisa sat like always in a deserted corner with a dark aura hovering anxiously at her elbow "I hear you were involved in that business from this morning, I told you to read the cards for trouble before coming to school every day". Arisa flicked some blonde hair from her eyes, smiling at the figure huddling between her desk and the corner of the class "Nekozawa-San, trust me, it had nothing to do with me. You say I have talent with Tarot Cards, but not even they could tell me how I could have changed this morning. I was just there. But besides that, you should come sit with me today at the Host Club this afternoon, there's a person I want you to meet. I'm sure you'll like him. A friend from my childhood..."

* * *

><p>"Ha? Somebody's out to get Mori-Sempi?!" Tamaki exclaimed that afternoon. "No doubt about it! I was there! I saw everything; he's obviously gotten on somebody's bad side" Kasanoda gushed helplessly. "Nar that's not possible" Hikaru started "there's no way Mori-Sempi would ever be on somebody's bad side" Kaoru finished, in the fashion that only the Hitachiin twins could pull off. "How could you be so sure? You don't know that" Kasanoda said irritably. Arisa patted the red heads arm as Tamaki sighed loudly "don't worry your pretty little head about that. Operation Bosanoda's total image makeover is in full affect as in right now! Because of this morning, there are some rumours going around that you and Arisa-chan knew each other as children, and because of that and how highly Arisa is respected by our customers and most of the other students, this has helped your image somewhat. Now, we all support you, we're behind you 100%. Yesterday's outfit thing, the twins were just getting a little carried away. I hope you can forgive them". Kasanoda stood there dumbfounded "I'm sorry, I'll follow your lead from here on out". As the male Host club members stood around a white board thinking up idea's to help Kasanoda's image, Haru came over and handed both Arisa and Kasanoda some tea, Arisa handling it carefully because Hunny was asleep with Usa-Chan across her lap "Hey Kasanoda? Just thought I'd warn you, I wouldn't put that much faith in that bunch if I was you". Kasanoda shot Arisa a confused look "well thank you, but Mori-Sempi recommended these guys to me, plus I've reconnected with Arisa-san here. It can't be all that bad. Besides, I don't have much of a choice, without their help I got nothing". Arisa smiled supportively at the large red head, sipping some of the sweet black tea Haru handed her, she shot the 'male' Host a grateful smile. "Oh I don't think you two have properly met. Kasanoda, this is Haruhi, the 'natural type' here at the Host Club. Haru this is my, well, my own and my older brother's childhood friend Kasanoda". Arisa always knew, even as a child, that the red head looked up to Kazuya Onii-Sama, so she added that little bit about being his childhood friend in hopes it would give him some confidence. It worked.<p>

"We're both first years" Haru added "just like you I was admitted when I got to high school. Guess that makes us buddies". Arisa shared a secret smile with Haru, seems like they both could see how uneasy he was being there. "So Haru, do you like to play kick the can?" Arisa almost choked on her tea, her eyes slide to Haru's as she tried to hide her discomfort of a slightly burnt throat while she soothingly threaded her fingers through the blonde hair of the Senior asleep on her lap, one he'd claimed as his own resting place shortly after meeting him six years ago. "Well to be honest, it's not my favourite thing in the world but you know it might be fun once in awhile". Arisa's gaze turned sly as Kasanoda coughed. Interesting. "Bosanoda! I think we might have finally come up with something that will change your tough guy image!".


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy_**

**_Chapter Three_**

"Kassie! Is that a sparrow?!" Kasanoda turned, slightly embarrassed at having run off as Arisa and Haru approached him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked looking down, uncomfortable. "Well what happened to him? Your sparrow?" Arisa asked hoping to put him on a subject he can relax in. "Well I saw it fall from its nest the other day," Kasanoda started "I could tell it was hurt so I took it to the vet. They said he would be fine in no time". Arisa and Haru both thought that was adorable, and let him know it too. Arisa laugh, seeing the tips of his ear's turn red. "So, do you mind if I feed it?" Haru asked, looking at him straight on. He faulted for a moment "Umm, go ahead" he mumbled.

"LOOK OUT!" Arisa's head turned up immediately from watching the touching scene between Haru and Kasanoda at the sound of Hunny's voice. She saw the can flying right at them, and she was able to nudge them both a little out of the way before Hunny jumped out from where ever he was hiding and kicked it before it hit them. Unfortunately Haru's left shoulder and Arisa's right got covered in red paint. There was a pause, in which the three sitting on the steps watched the thought-to-be-broken sparrow fly away. They looked on happily before glancing at each other "it flew away" Haru said in surprise while Kasanoda just smiled in wonder. Suddenly Tamaki appeared and exclaimed loudly over the red on their shirts, thinking both his daughters were bleeding. Haru sighed before standing, doing her usual job of calming their 'King'. Kasanoda stood as well, offering a hand down to Arisa "you both sure your alright?". Arisa nodded before looking towards where two boys were shouting. "You're playing dirty Kasanoda!" one said loudly as Takashi held him still from running away "first you go and kidnap our Gang Bosses kid, then you make us deal with your muscle bound lackeys?!". Takashi shot Arisa a smirk when she couldn't help but snort in amusement. "We know you kidnapped the kid, just give him back!" he spat. The twins looked at each other disgusted "we've heard enough out of you! We'll shut you up, and next time keep your spit to yourself!". The Host club and Kasanoda watched on as the twins masterfully tied the two unknown boys up, and it freaked Kasanoda out a little how well they did it with such familiarity. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, and he wasn't just confused about the twins skill with tying people up.

"Don't you get it?" Hunny asked, holding Usa-Chan while Arisa patted his head to thank him. "Takashi wasn't on anyone's bad side, these guys were after you!" the blond haired boy stated innocently. "Until we caught them we decided not to say anything to you because we didn't want you to have to mess with them". Kasanoda stumbled in surprise "I can't believe it. So you helped me? But how come?". Arisa hugged Hunny's shoulders as Takashi patted Kasanoda's head "we can tell who the bad guys are just by looking at them". Arisa was proud of her friend but was still covered in red paint. "Haru? We should probably go back and change clothes". Arisa smiled at Kasanoda and Takashi before walking with Haru past the twins "want us to help you?". Arisa and Haru narrowed their eyes at them both "drop dead" they said together.

* * *

><p>"What a great story!" the Hitachiin twins fake cried together, as always "so touching!". Kasanoda's expressed cleared "oh! I should probably go say sorry to Arisa- San and Haru-Kun, after all it is my fault they got paint on them". He ran off, secretly extremely pleased as his blonde headed friend asked to play a game of 'kick the can' with him later. "We did a good thing guys!" Tamaki said, smug in the way only a content person could be. The Hitachiin twins looked at him irritated "what are you talking about? You didn't do anything Boss!". Kyoya smiled creepily, watching on his lap top as Kasanoda reached the Host Club doors "don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to go see the girls who are changing clothes?". As Tamaki and the twins freaked out, Takashi and Hunny stiffened and looked at each other determined.<p>

* * *

><p>"So next weekend, you want to get together and study again? Or just hang out? I think we both need a little brake from the boys" Arisa said amused as she slipped off her shirt. The white blouse was completely ruined. "Yeah that sounds great! We could rent a movie and have lunch! Just a quiet Sunday afternoon" Haru sighed happily at the thought. Arisa grumbled quietly, even her skirt had paint on it! "damn! I'm going to have to ask Mrs Hitachiin for another commission!". Just then the door opened "Arisa-San? Haru-Kun? I'm sorry about the..." the three Ouran Academy students looked at each other, the girls both standing in their underwear while Kasanoda stood there dumbly. "Ugh! Get out!" Haru yelled, clutching her shirt to her while Arisa crossed her arms in front of her black lace bra avoiding his intense eyes. Kasanoda's face went bright red and as he was turning to leave he was suddenly pulled from the room by a strong hand. "Takashi wait he didn't mean it!" Arisa yelled, her voice cutting off as he slammed the door shut and pushed Kasanoda against it roughly, a dangerous look in his eyes. "My bad?!" the red head choked out.<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him disapprovingly and pissed off "Peeping Tom!" they shouted accusingly as Takashi tightened his hold on Kasanoda's shirt "you saw them, didn't you Bosanoda?" the twins said together again. "No! I didn't see! I mean, I caught a glance yeah, but it was all so fast and it was an accident! I swear to you I'm not a pervert!". You could almost feel Tamaki evaporating away, while the other member's aura of extreme disapproval sliced through the air. "Of course you would say that," Hunny said emotionlessly, his eyes glaring up at Kasanoda from Takashi's side where the two seniors where making him huddle against the back room door "it's a sure sign of a guilty conscience". Kasanoda shook his head violently as Takashi hit him against the door again painfully. "So let's hear it. How much of them did you actually see?" the twins said interrogatingly. "Well they were changing so I saw Haru-San underwear...and a little bit more of Arisa-San" Kasanoda couldn't breathe by the sudden tightening of Takashi's hold on him. "You saw Haruhi's underwear?! How much is a little bit more of Arisa-chan?!" the twins yelled furiously.

"So what do we do?!" Kaoru asked his brother. "There's only one thing to do! We have to induce memory loss!" Hikaru pulled a bat from nowhere while Kaoru stood there menacing wanting to hit Kasanoda but Takashi and Hunny were still hovering over him threateningly. "That's enough you two, leave assault and battery to the professionals" Kyoya said calmingly. "What are you? Made of ice?! How can you be so calm about this?" Hikaru yelled at his vice-president. "Well, now that the preverbal cat is out of the bag, let's talk. Haruhi is compelled to hide the fact she is a girl due to certain...circumstances and while I'm sure seeing that much of Arisa-san was quite the treat, it would disgrace her if you went around telling everyone what you saw. While we can't physically force you to cooperate exactly, there is something I would like you to bear in mind. Coming from the sort of family you do, I'm certain you hear all sorts of little rumours. Enough to know what is true and what is not. Take the Ootori family private police force, it is said they can be mobilised against our enemies in a blink of an eye". Kyoya smiled suddenly "you have heard of them, right?". Takashi and Hunny suddenly backed off Kasanoda, only to push him to the ground in the middle of the Host Club members. "Oh come on guys!" Arisa said walking out of the back room with Haru, both now fully clothed. "Stop scaring Kasanoda!" Haru said calmly "look it's all right; it doesn't really matter to me. You can tell who ever you what, about me being a girl that is".

Arisa frown as Takashi and Hunny flanked her, standing protecting besides her. She rolled her eyes "guys seriously. I've known Kasanoda since I was little. He's not going to suddenly attack me because he saw a little skin, hell, you guys see more when we go swimming!". Takashi and Hunny still looked unhappy, as did most of the Host Club. Kasanoda bowed to Arisa and then Haru who was in-between the twins "please forgive me!". Both girls nodded before Arisa side glanced at Takashi "okay guys time to go home". Arisa hooked her arm through Takashi's, and he finally glanced down at her "home?". He nodded, and together the three left. Haruhi was frowning watching them intently "there's one thing I don't quite understand? How come Hunny-Sempi and Arisa-Sempi are both on long-term lease to Mori-Sempi?". The twins looked at each other before saying together "didn't you know Haru? Mori-Sempi and Arisa-Chan are engaged to be married". Haru froze, turning white all over "WHAT?!".


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"Oh wow, you two really do look related!" one girl gushed as Hunny sat his head in Arisa's lap. Arisa looked down at the smaller senior, running her fingers through his blonde hair as they talked to their customers one afternoon in the Host Club "I'm not really sure I'd agree, I mean, my eyes are green ladies". The three girls sitting across from them shook their heads, big smile's lighting up their faces as Hunny sat up and while hugging Arisa around the slender shoulders he put his cheek against hers, pink flowers suddenly falling all over "sure we do Ari-chan! We look cute together don't we?". The girls earnestly nodded "like mother and son almost! Or older sister and younger brother!". Arisa sweet dropped, unsure, but patted Hunny on the head anyway. "Me and Takashi have lived next to Ari-chan all our lives! But it's only been in these past six years we've started hanging out at school together! I guess you could say we are like a family! We're very close!" Hunny said happily, cheerful in the way only a small child could but for some reason had never left him in his teenage years. "Hunny? How do you like to have chocolate? Mousse? Wait I bet chocolate cake is your favourite ha?!" Arisa smiled brightly as Hunny looked like he was concentrating before his expression brightened "hmm let's see...well..I like them all! I love anything chocolate! Usa-chan, Takashi, Ari-chan and all of you ladies!". The fan girls screamed while Arisa ruffled his hair softly "Takashi and I love you too Hunny! Always!".

Haruhi walked over with a tea tray while Arisa watched him eat his sixth slice of cake that hour "Hunny, you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all the time. You know you'll end up with a cavity" Arisa said watching the cake disappear into the abyss of Hunny's mouth. "Oh don't worry! I always brush my teeth!" Hunny said eating the last bite. Suddenly his face went pale and a bright red swell mark appeared on the side of his mouth "Hunny-Sempi? Is it...?" Haru asked hesitantly. Hunny held his cheek, eyes down cast "nar it's nothing. Kay?". Arisa glanced worriedly at Takashi as he started hurriedly walking over. Suddenly pushing down Hunny and leaning over him Takashi took a hold of Hunny's mouth, looking inside intently. "So is it a cavity?" Tamaki asked worriedly, walking over as well. Takashi nodded, "yeah". Hunny shook his head "it's all right. I'll be okay!" Arisa shook her head seeing tears in his eyes "oh Hunny". Takashi let go of Hunny and glanced at the 'King', "Tamaki?". Tamaki stood still for a moment, nodding in agreement with Takashi's unsaid words "your right, I'll take care of this" coughing loudly he spoke to the whole room "until Hunny-Sempi gets over his cavity he can't have sweets. There for we'll be supportive and kindly reframe from eating snacks in the club room until this ordeal is over!". A mournful cry escaped Hunny, tears streaming down his face as he begged his cousin "I can handle it! Please don't take away my cake!". Takashi stood, picking up the cake on the table before the couch where Arisa and Hunny still sat "no more cake" he said harshly, Arisa flinching herself at Hunny's crestfallen expression.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch Arisa, Takashi and Hunny walked from their Advance Economic and Business Studies class, Arisa having such high grades in that class allowed to join with the Third Years. The female member of the Host Club sighed sadly at Hunny's pitiful expression, glancing at Takashi she could tell something was wrong with him also since yesterday's Club meeting and the sudden ban on sweets. "Hunny, bag" Takashi said unexpectedly. Hunny lifted his head miserably "I can carry it" he mumbled around his sore cheek. Takashi was unrelenting "yes you can. Hand it over". Opening it he spilled bucketfuls of candy onto the marble floor, Arisa unable to understand how Hunny was able to fit it all into his school bag. Pouting Hunny said "I was just looking; I wasn't going to eat them". Having a sudden sense of dread Arisa watched Takashi hand Hunny a pamphlet "if you were just looking, try this". Hunny's eyes filled with tears as he looked over the pamphlet, advertising different assortments of cakes at his favourite store. "I'll keep the real stuff" Takashi added in, his voice sharper than usual making Arisa glance at him wide-eyed. After watching Hunny run off Arisa turned to the tall boy "don't you think that was a little harsh Takashi? I mean, a little bit couldn't hurt surely...". Arisa stiffened as Takashi looked at her cruelly "be quiet. Your just a women. Your opinion isn't wanted or needed". Arisa couldn't help the tears that escaped as Mori walked away. And suddenly she was surrounded by the twins and Haru "Arisa-chan!". She sniffed, smiling at them watery "oh hey guys". The twins glared at Mori's back "that was rough, and you're just worried about them! Even we can't help but feel sorry for Hunny-Sempi!". Arisa tried to smile at them again, and it was obviously not natural "excuse me, I better get going".<p>

* * *

><p>"You had better watch yourselves out there" Kyoya said, in the happiest mood Arisa had ever seen him, and she's spent a lot of time with him. First, when Fuyumi Ootori and Kazuya, Arisa's older brother, dated briefly during school. Then now in the Host Club she sometimes helped out, without him asking to of course, with the business side of things when she was bored. Both Kyoya and Arisa skipped ahead in Advance Economic and Business Studies. "Don't give any sweets to Hunny-Sempi, no matter what tricks he resorts to. Oh and incidentally those instructions come from Mori-Sempi". Kyoya sat down besides Arisa where she sat drinking strong black tea, filled with sugar "I heard what happened at lunch from the twins". Arisa glanced at him over the top of her tea cup, her eyes weary "did you just?". The youngest Ootori actually smiled at her "it seems everyone's been put on edge because of this fiasco". Arisa eyed him, "you seem to be enjoying this". He smiled at her slyly, money signs dancing around his head "whatever gave you that idea?".<p>

Both glanced over at Hunny who was pacing eccentrically in front of the back rooms door. Tamaki falling into the chair besides his best friend "he's going to crack" he stated glumly. "Would somebody please talk to him? He's scaring me" Kaoru muttered from besides Haru. Suddenly Hunny slammed the door to the back room open, and Hikaru bounced up from his seat "he's going for the candy!". Kyoya tutted from besides Arisa "there's no need to worry, we emptied out all the sweets". Arisa raised an eyebrow at the Ootori, and Haru noticed Kyoya's mood as well "Sempi, you seem really chipper today". Tamaki freaked out as Hunny threw the 'Kings' teddy bear to the ground, finding it to be the only thing in the candy cupboard. Coming back out from the back room, Hunny wobbled before suddenly collapsing in desperation "well there he goes" Kaoru remarked aloft. "Three days and he gives up" Hikaru finished, a little more emotion in his voice.

Arisa crouched along with Tamaki be Hunny's prone position "um Hunny-sempi?". Arisa worriedly touched the blonde senior's shoulder as Tamaki tried to roll him over "Hunny, I think Morinozuka-Sempi...". Suddenly Hunny clasped Tamaki's hand between his teeth "Speak when spoken to Ari-Chan! What happens between Takashi and I isn't your business!". The entire Host Club fell silent, and Arisa's expression becoming completely blank she started shaking gently as she stood and bowed respectfully to the National Champion "my apologies Haninozuka-Sama". The entire Host club watched in shock as she quietly started walking towards the door "Arisa..." Takashi said as she walked past the table where he sat. "Don't touch me, Morinozuka-Sempi" she said, eyes on the ground the entire time as she shook off his hand and walked out the room. Mori sat with his arm still hanging in the air, his eyes on the spot he last saw her before she left, face white, expression pained. Always, always had Arisa been included in Mori and Hunny's circle. The three extremely close. The Hosts had never seen Arisa or Hunny act like this towards each other or Mori.

* * *

><p>"It was on purpose? Mori-Sempi, by any chance have you been acting like this towards Arisa-Sempi and Hunny-Sempi because you're trying to get them to hate you?" Haru asked, sombre at having finally realised. "Why would he do that?" Hikaru asked confused. "It makes no sense" Kaoru continued "that would mean the end of the world for Mori-Sempi. Why would he do it on purpose?". Haru walked forwards "well maybe because he was trying to punish himself. I'm right aren't I?" the first year said when Takashi didn't say anything. "Yeah you are. This was my fault" Takashi replied dejected "I wouldn't be able to live with myself right now, if he hadn't thrown me down". Kyoya sighed, pushing up his glasses "because he felt at fault, Mori-Sempi wanted some sort of punishment from them both to make up for his failure. While it might have worked with Hunny-Sempi, it seems Arisa was more punished by them both, and she wasn't even involved directly". Mori flinched, gripping his hands together tightly. "While that certainly makes for a nice story and everything, it was just a little cavity" the Hitachiin said bemused at how it coursed all these problems.<p>

The doors to the club suddenly opened, Hunny appearing looking enlightened and remorseful. Tamaki clapped him on the shoulder "there you have it Hunny-Sempi. What will you do now?". Tears filled Hunny's eyes and he ran to Takashi crying loudly and apologising "I promise Takashi I won't ever get a cavity ever again! I won't forget!". Mori patted his head comfortingly, and suddenly Hunny started crying louder "Waaa Takashi! I was so mean to Ari-chan! She...she was shaking...and then she apologised and just left! She hasn't called me by my real name since we first met!". Takashi stiffened and closed his eyes in guilt. "Well then! There's only one thing to do!" Tamaki said loudly. "Tamaki?" all the members turned to their 'King'. Proudly he flipped his hair "operation 'Find Arisa-Chan and make her happy once again' is now in affect!".


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Spider Lilly Of Ouran Academy_**

**_Chapter Five_**

Arisa Somariki sat hugging her knees beneath a stone table inside a glass solarium in the famous Rose Garden Maze of Ouran. Also under the table a hazy black aura lurked in the darkness, worriedly watching over the Hostess. A tall red head also watched, from his place high above the two where he leant against the stone table. Kasanoda had seen Arisa running into the maze, following the blonde until he found her curled beneath the table crying to herself. It scared the 'Walking Blizzard' almost out of his skin when Arisa's regular customer and classmate suddenly appeared besides them, him having felt a major disturbance in Arisa's energy even from beneath the school. Neither of them could get Arisa to tell them what had happened, and Kasanoda grew angrier and angrier as time went on. "Arisa-Chan!","Ari-chan!","Sempi!" voices called out suddenly from somewhere inside the maze, and the tall red head watched helplessly as she scampered back into the darkness under the table "please. Please just leave me alone" she said softly over and over again as the voices came closer. Nekozawa and Kasanoda glanced at each other, the President of the Black Magic club sitting besides the blonde girl while the menacing first year stood in front of the people trying to enter the solarium "I don't know what's happened, or who's done it to her, but she doesn't want to talk to any of you".

Hunny's tears started falling again as he sobbed quietly from besides Haru and the twins. Takashi gritted his teeth, glaring at the boy in his way about to push forward before Kyoya cleared his throat "there's no need for this to turn into a confrontation, we know where she is and she's obviously in good hands, why don't we leave it for now?". Takashi turned his glare to the Ootori "No", he said, flatly refusing to move. Kasanoda glanced down as he felt a tug on his sleeve "it's okay Kassie" Arisa said emotionlessly, turning and looking at them from besides her red headed friend. "I'm so sorry Ari-chan!" Hunny yelled, running and wrapping his arms around one of his oldest friends. Arisa glanced up at Takashi as he stared at her emotionless face intently "I apologise". Hunny stepped back feeling Arisa weakly pushing against his shoulders "please, can we just go home together like always?" he pleaded. Hunny watched helplessly as Arisa bowed to them lowly "no need to apologise Haninozuka-Sama, Morinozuka-Sama. I am the one who needs to apologise for my behaviour". The Host Club watched wide eyed at she straightened "if you will excuse me, but my driver has arrived".

The Host Club watched Arisa and Kasanoda leave, the red head glancing over his shoulder once at them before following his childhood friend. "It seems you must have cut deeper then you thought, Sempi. Obviously the issues you both touched upon are very upsetting for Arisa" Kyoya said simply. Hunny clutched Usa-chan while Takashi was staring after the blonde. "Umm, Mori-Sempi?" the twins asked, poking him in the side. They jumped back in fright when their Sempi stumbled. Haru glanced at the remaining members of the Club before looking at Kyoya, it seemed that rich people had a great deal many problems of their own.

* * *

><p>A few days later Haruhi and Arisa were walking back to Haru's apartment after visiting the supermarket "it's so great to be away from the Host Club. it's a nice change, and all this stuff was on sale! There's no better time to hit the supermarket then a Sunday morning". Arisa grinned back at her, her cheer just a little forced. These past few days since her fight with Mori and Hunny, she'd been hounded and followed everywhere by the two. Never getting a moments peace. She left right after Host Club and travelled separately from the cousins for the first time in their school lives, yet they waited for her everyday and walked her to class.<p>

Haru noticed Arisa's expression, but today has been the happiest she's seen her Sempi since the 'cavity incident'. She was followed everywhere by the senior cousins and she looked more miserable every day. Even Kyoya had expressed concern. But Takashi wouldn't let up; he refused to leave Arisa's side for anything bar class. "Don't worry Arisa-Sempi, I told no one you were coming over today" Arisa smiled gratefully down at Haru, who was only a few inches shorter "I'm really grateful Haruhi".

"What's going on?" Haru said to herself, both girls seeing a large crowd in front of Haru's apartment building. Tilting her head Arisa suddenly paled, her smile evaporating as the door to an expensive foreign car opened and the Host Club stepped out. Haru looked at Arisa worriedly as she leant her forehead against the pole in exasperation, groaning in irritation. "So this is where Haruhi lives? It's pretty big ha?" Hikaru said looking up at the apartments. Tamaki paced with nerves, while Haru noticed Mori-Sempi looked extremely anxious and Hunny-Sempi just looked upset. "No need to worry Sempi, I'm sure Arisa is here" Kyoya said his glasses flashing. Hunny shook his head "she always used to tell us if she was going somewhere! But this time when we went over to her house this morning the maid said she'd left early this morning and hasn't been heard from since!". Takashi's hands clenched at his sides, his eyes shutting miserably. "Well that was before this whole ordeal. Really Sempi, if your this distressed over fighting with her you shouldn't play on her insecurities when you're looking for punishment".

"Insecurities?" Haru asked the tired looking girl besides her. Arisa lifted weary green eyes to her younger friend "well my Grandfather, who's the head of the Family, is very old fashioned. Women's rights don't existent in his mind, and he's very...vocal about me being worthless to the lineage". Haru gaped at the blonde "so when Mori-Sempi said your opinion isn't wanted and Hunny-Sempi said pretty much the same...?". Arisa nodded, smiling faintly "I don't see my Grandfather much because I don't really have anything to do with the business side of my family, nor am I an heir, so it's not like I'm subjected to his attentions a lot. I guess I'm just weak" Arisa murmured looking away from Haru as she listened sadly. "The words shabby, cramped or rundown are absolutely forbidden!" Tamaki lectured while the only ones paying attention, the twins, saluted. Feeling a sudden wave of hostility on Arisa's behalf Haru yelled "well it too late for that! Go away!". The male Host Club members turned to them, Takashi immediately fixing Arisa in his eye sights.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled in surprise. "That pink dress is pretty cute!" the twins complemented their classmate, before slyly grinning at Arisa "black looks good on you Arisa-Chan!". Arisa managed to smile at the Hitachiin brothers, feeling the heavy weight of Takashi's gaze. "Yeah!" Hunny agreed, bouncing to stand besides his blonde haired friend. He felt sad when Arisa didn't greet him like she used to as he rubbed his arms and looked down at his feet dejectedly. "Good to see you Arisa" Kyoya said taking the shopping bags from her. The blonde Hostess raised an eyebrow at him "since when have you called me Arisa?". Kyoya smirked calculatingly "I think it's time we were on a first name basis. Don't you Ari?". Takashi stiffened angrily, growling lowly at the young Ootori. "Shut up! Get the hell out of here!" Haru yelled at the male members of the Host Club. Angry that her guest was feeling miserable again, just when she was slowly getting better. "She's so mad she actually cursed at us!" Tamaki freaked out.

* * *

><p>"Okay here's the deal; I'm only giving you guys a quick peek, then you all go home got it?" Haru muttered unhappily extremely aware of Arisa who stood beside's her staring at her feet blankly in front of Kyoya. Takashi was holding onto the railing so tight blood was no longer entering, and his knuckles were white while Hunny whipped his head between Arisa and Takashi worriedly. "Look I brought you a gift Haru-chan! Ari-chan! I know how much you love cake! There's both chocolate and strawberry!". Haru glanced at Arisa before sighing "I'll put on some tea".<p>

* * *

><p>Arisa helped Haru serve the black African tea Hikaru and Kaoru gave to Haru to brew. "Okay guys the tea's ready. I'm sorry not all the cups match" Haru said sitting down. Arisa stiffened when Takashi suddenly pulled her down to sit between Hunny and him, and she cursed herself that she didn't have the energy to look him in the eye or protest. Takashi watched her pale face, his own disgust at himself tripling seeing her like this. Because of him. "Come on Ari-Chan! Haru-chan! You can pick first" Hunny said excitedly. Arisa wordlessly picked the chocolate mud cake with chilly and mango's, her favourite, while Haru protested "are you sure Sempi?". Kaoru laughed "we're rich! We eat this sort of thing all the time!", needless to say he was immediately shushed by Tamaki and Hikaru. "Well then, I'll take the strawberry" Haru decided, watching as Hunny separated it from the rest and handed it to her. Without saying anything Mori put his strawberries on Arisa's plate, something that's happened thousands of times before. He knew she always got the chocolate mud cake with chilly and mangos but she liked to have strawberries with it so he always gave her his. Normally she'd smile at him or depending on the company kiss him gratefully, but today she did nothing. Just continued eating like nothing happened<p>

Suddenly Takashi noticed her ring finger was empty. Eyes fixing on her left hand he roughly grabbed her wrist "ow, Morinozuka-sempi!". All eyes turned to them as he stood up, dragging Arisa along with him "we'll be right back" he muttered pulling the reluctant girl along with him. The Host Club was silent "umm..." Haru said wide eyed, worried about her friend. Tamaki put his chin in his hand "well, it seems like he's finally going on the offense instead of defence".

* * *

><p>Takashi pushed Arisa against a brick wall out the back of the apartment building; forcing her into a secluded corner he lifted her left hand "where is it? Your engagement ring?". Arisa kept her eyes down "I didn't feel like wearing it". Takashi stiffened, and pressing her against the wall he took both wrist's in one hand while the other lifted her chin up "you don't want to be engaged anymore to me is that it?". His face was grim when she said nothing, her eyes watery. Leaning forwards, one knee went between her thighs as he leant his forehead against her shoulder "please Arisa. Please. I'm sorry. Forgive me I didn't mean to parrot your Grandfather. I was just trying to punish myself. But I can't loss you. Ari, please" he murmured, lifting his head and placing his lips against her ear, kissing it softly before slipping his tongue inside. Arisa tugged on her arms, and Takashi hesitantly let them down from atop her head, thinking she was going to push him away. Surprisingly she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "I know" his eyes locked on hers. Incredulity and something softer flickered through them. He stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers as she moved their lips together. Her tongue caressed his lips tentatively, before Takashi took over.<p>

At some point he'd grabbed a fist full of her golden hair to hold her to him, and she'd locked her arms around his neck as their tongues slid over each other. Takashi's free hand was playing with the hem of her black skirt, and getting more lost in each other Takashi lifted Arisa so she now straddled his waist. Panting Arisa pulled back from Takashi's kiss, gripping the hair on the back of his head now as he moved down to pepper her chest with hard, sucking kisses, moving the shirt so he had more access to her soft skin. The arm supporting Arisa atop him shifted so he could run his finger tips along her underwear, his fingers slipping inside to touch the skin beneath. "Hmmm Takashi" Arisa moaned feeling his long fingers toy with her opening. "Not here" he muttered, breathing heavily he pressed his erection a little more into Arisa. "Not here" she murmured in agreement, sucking on the tendons in his neck. Takashi growled softly, suddenly lifting her skirt out of the way and pushing her panties to the side he pressed his still clothed erection into her. Arisa moaned in surprise, fingers digging into his shoulders as he thrusted against her, the material of his track pants soft and she could feel him tight against her. "Oh please" she moaned, as he moved fast, short thrusts against her opening she thrust forwards in time with him. "Ari" Takashi murmured against her lips, hands holding onto her thighs tightly as he moved his hips, able to feel through his trousers how wet she was. Arisa whimpered sharply with each movement of his hips. Her inner muscles clenched as pleasure and the ache to feel him inside again, fused and became inextricable from each other. She nipped his lips, tongue soothing the sore, to encourage him. Fingers bit into her hips as the intensity of his passion increased, driving Arisa deeper into pleasure. When the building pleasure consumed her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held tightly. Nothing in the world mattered more than the connection between them. In those moments it was easy to believe that nothing ever would. They moaned and gasped their ends into each other's mouth, and after their pleasure ebbed and left, they stood just resting against each other, even though Takashi's knee's were feeling slightly weak.

Placing her back on her feet Takashi smiled at her, helping her fix her twisted skirt and smooth out her hair from when he'd used it to keep her close to him. "So much for not here" Arisa murmured, grinning at the wet spot on his pants. He blushed, 'sort of', but was happy she was recovering from his mistake. Arisa pulled him closer with one hand gripped tightly onto his jacket, and tilting up her face she kissed him softly on the lips as Takashi fingered the chain were his ring was hanging around her neck. Where it had safely hung all along.


End file.
